


Fun in Cars

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Porn drabble about Malex
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Fun in Cars

Michael Guerin had fucked many people in the backseat of a car but somehow he never thought of doing... this. 

Alex manhandled him so Michael was folded face first over the front seat of Alex’s car, head dangling by the seat belts, ass high by the headrests. Alex knelt on the backseat with one large palm on Michaels's lower back. The position was exposed... very exposed. Michael couldn't stop thinking of the view from the back window. If anyone just happened by this stretch of road they'd see Michael's ass just up there, winking "hello." 

It was disturbing, and _hot_... which was disturbing. Of course when Alex suddenly smacked Michael's ass, Michael re-thought his former stance on backseat foreplay. Alex had just enough space to spank with freedom as Michael was unable to wiggle without crashing into things. _Hot._ This was hot. The only thing disturbing about it, was Michael hadn't thought of it first.


End file.
